Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje
Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje — siódmy odcinek piątego sezonu i dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy ogółem. Kiedy Discord dowiaduje się, że Fluttershy zabiera na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu nie jego, a nowo poznaną Tree Hugger, postanawia zrobić wszystko, by pokazać, jak bardzo go to nie obchodzi. Streszczenie Przy wspólnej herbatce Discord i Fluttershy bardzo dobrze się bawią. Klacz opowiada o swojej nowej przyjaciółce, Tree Hugger. Gdy Fluttershy wspomina o Galopującej Gali, Discord myśli, że przyjaciółka go na nią zaprasza, ale szybko okazuje się, że zaprosiła już ona swą nową znajomą. Nieco zazdrosny Discord szybko wychodzi, aby znaleźć innego kucyka, który zabrałby go na przyjęcie. Początkowo udaje się do zamku Twilight Sparkle. Niestety księżniczka wyjechała, dlatego draconequus przenosi się do Butiku Karuzela. Zastaje tam członkinie Znaczkowej Ligi i ich starsze siostry podczas przymiarki. Następnie idzie do Cukrowego Kącika, gdzie spotyka Pinkie Pie. Pod pretekstem zamówienia, Discord porusza temat gali. Różowa klacz oświadcza, że zaprosiła już na nią swoją siostrę Maud. Zawiedziony stwór odwołuje zamówienie i znika. Niedługo potem zauważa Fluttershy rozmawiającą z pewną klaczą na ulicy miasteczka. Okazuje się, że jest to Tree Hugger, nowa przyjaciółka pegazicy. Zazdrosny Discord nudzi się spotkaniem, więc szybko przenosi się do domu. Na miejscu zaczyna sprzątać, ale cały czas denerwuje się, że Fluttershy nie zaprosiła go na galę, a sam nadal nie otrzymał biletu. Nagle stwór słyszy krzyk, dlatego wychodzi na zewnątrz, gdzie spotyka nieco przestraszonego listonosza. Ogier zgubił się w wymiarze będącym domem Discorda, dlatego dostarczył mu przesyłkę z opóźnieniem. Draconequus z radością odkrywa, że są to wyczekiwane bilety na Galopującą Galę. Gdy listonosz odlatuje, Discord zaczyna się zastanawiać kogo zabierze ze sobą na imprezę. Akcja odcinka przenosi się do Canterlotu, a konkretnie do sali, w której odbywa się gala. Księżniczka Celestia dziękuje Twilight, że pomogła w przygotowaniach do przyjęcia. Chwilę potem pojawia się Discord ze swoim gościem, glutowatym stworem o imieniu Smooze. Twilight ostrzega draconequusa, aby uważał na przyjaciela. Discord obiecuje to robić, a następnie podchodzi do Fluttershy i Tree Hugger. Ku zdziwieniu stwora, zielona klacz go nie pamięta, za to żółta pegazica bardzo cieszy się ze spotkania. Chcąc wzbudzić zazdrość u przyjaciółki, Discord przedstawia jej swojego gościa, którego dodatkowo nazywa najlepszym i najstarszym przyjacielem, jakiego miał. Niestety Smooze zaczyna sprawiać kłopoty, dlatego draconequus chwilowo się go pozbywa, ale to wciąż nie rozwiązuje problemu. Gdy Discord spędza czas z Fluttershy i pozostałymi bohaterkami, zielony stwór niszczy swą mazią sukienkę Rarity. Draconequus coraz bardziej się denerwuje. Postanawia zostawić gościa w schowku na sali. Nie wie jednak, że jest to skarbiec z klejnotami, które Smooze pochłania. Tymczasem Discord wyczarowuje scenę, na której zaczyna opowiadać dowcipy, ale nikogo one nie śmieszą. Nagle ze schowka wylewa się glutowate, płynne ciało Smooze'a, które zalewa całą salę. Tree Hugger stwierdza, że aby uspokoić stwora, trzeba użyć terapii dźwiękowej. Mimo kpin draconequusa, klacz odśpiewuje pieśń, dzięki której Smooze powraca do swej formy. Wściekły Discord chce wysłać Tree do innego wymiaru, ponieważ uważa, że zniszczyła ona jego przyjaźń z Fluttershy. Zdenerwowana pegazica przemawia draconequusowi do rozsądku tłumacząc, że wciąż są przyjaciółmi. Discord przeprasza oraz naprawia wyrządzone szkody. Wszyscy uczestnicy zabawy świętują, a Księżniczka Celestia przyznaje, że była to najlepsza gala od lat. Fabuła Prolog Discord jest akurat na wtorkowej herbatce u Fluttershy, gdzie przyjaciele śmieją się ze swoich wspomnień. Pegaz stwierdza, że nigdy nie spotkał równie śmiesznej osoby co Discord. W pewnym momencie Fluttershy wspomina o swojej nowej przyjaciółce, Tree Hugger, którą spotkała w trakcie wyprawy do Bryzy. Mówi, że jej nowa znajoma należy do stowarzyszenia, które ratuje rzadkie gatunki zwierząt i nie może doczekać się chwili, gdy przedstawi ją Discordowi. Ten nie wygląda jednak na zainteresowanego takim spotkaniem.thumb|left|Kogo zabierzesz na galę?Gdy Fluttershy wspomina o Galopującej Gali, Discord myśli, że przyjaciółka zaprasza go na imprezę jako swoją osobę towarzyszącą. Z tego powodu wygląda na bardzo podekscytowanego. Jego radość nie trwa jednak zbyt długo, gdyż okazuje się, że Fluttershy zaprosiła na przyjęcie Tree Hugger, nie będąc świadoma, że Discord nie dostał własnego zaproszenia. Myślała bowiem, że Księżniczka Celestia osobiście zaprosi jej przyjaciela. Zazdrosny Discord szybko żegna się z zawstydzoną Fluttershy i wychodzi z chatki. Brakujący bilet Discord zjawia się w Zamku Przyjaźni, a dokładniej w łóżku Spike’a i pyta go o Twilight.thumb|right|Cześć SpikeZaspany smok mówi, że jest ona w Canterlocie i pomaga Celestii w przygotowaniach do Gali. Discord natychmiast znika, zostawiając Spike’a przerażonego niespodziewaną wizytą draconequusa. Discord pojawia się w butiku Karuzela. Trwa tam przymiarka strojów dla członkiń Znaczkowej Ligi, które wybierają się na Galę ze starszymi siostrami (wliczając Scootaloo i Rainbow Dash). Rarity zajmuje się sukniami, podczas gdy Rainbow Dash i Applejack grają w karty. Gdy ta druga widzi swoją siostrę w eleganckim stroju, wzrusza się i wyciera łzy w ogon zirytowanej Rainbow. Rarity również jest bardzo wzruszona. Discord, który ma dość hałasu, jakie wywołują źrebięta, szybko opuszcza to miejsce. Akcja przenosi się do Cukrowego Kącika, w którym Discord spotyka Pinkie Pie. Nieporadnie próbuje zapytać, czy klacz idzie na galę z osobą towarzyszącą. Zamawia wszystkie ciasta znajdujące się w cukierni, aby znaleźć pretekst, by wreszcie zadać nurtujące go pytanie. thumb|left|Serio?Podczas gdy Pinkie pakuje ciasta do pudeł i opowiada o swoich poszukiwaniach osoby, którą zaprosi na Galę, Discord zauważa przez okno Fluttershy rozmawiającą (jak chwilę później się dowiadujemy) z Tree Hugger. Pinkie oznajmia wreszcie, że na przyjęcie zabiera swoją siostrę Maud. Widok swojej przyjaciółki wraz z nieznaną klaczą mocno denerwuje zazdrosnego Discorda. Każe więc anulować zamówienie i znika, zostawiając sprzedawczynię otoczoną pudłami z zapakowanym ciastem. Spotkanie z Tree Hugger Fluttershy spaceruje ze swoją nową przyjaciółką. Cały czas chichocze oraz chwali poczucie humoru klaczy. Po chwili pojawia się Discord, który wtrąca, że tego dnia każdy kucyk w Equestrii potrafi być śmieszny. Nieco zdezorientowana Fluttershy przedstawia swoich przyjaciół sobie nawzajem. Dowiadujemy się, iż zielona klacz to właśnie Tree Hugger.thumb|A kto to taki? Kucyk komplementuje draconequusa mówiąc, że ma genialny vibe, lecz stwór nie do końca rozumie znaczenie tego słowa, dlatego żegna się i za pomocą zaklęcia odchodzi, lecz po chwili powraca aby dodać, że jego zniknięcie nie miało nic wspólnego z obecnością Tree Hugger. Życzy klaczom miłej zabawy na Gali, po czym pstryka palcami i przenosi się w inne miejsce. Nowa przyjaciółka Fluttershy zdaje się być zachwycona spotkaniem z draconequusem. Zaproszenie Discorda Akcja odcinka przenosi się do innego wymiaru, gdzie mieści się dom Discorda. Miejsce jest bardzo chaotyczne, pełne dziwnych stworzeń, roślin oraz lewitujących przedmiotów. Draconequus pojawia się tam za sprawą magii i od razu zaczyna przedrzeźniać słowa Fluttershy o Tree Hugger. thumb|left|Przyniosłeś mój bilet!W przypływie emocji telepatycznie zatrzaskuje drzwi, przez co rozbija stojący na stole dzbanek. Następnie okazuje swą zazdrość nawet podczas wykonywania zwykłych domowych obowiązków takich jak mycie okien, odkurzanie, czy zmywanie naczyń. Oświadcza, że jest mu wszystko jedno, że pegazica go nie zaprosiła, ponieważ i tak nie chciał iść na Galę. Nagle stwór słyszy krzyki dobiegające z zewnątrz. Po wyjściu z domu spotyka listonosza, który ma dla niego przesyłkę. Okazuje się, że jest to brakujący bilet. Discord bardzo się cieszy, mimo tego, że wcześniej twierdził, iż jest mu to obojętne. Po chwili traci jednak swój dobry humor, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że listonosz spóźnił się z dostawą zaproszenia. Przestraszony ogier tłumaczy, że zgubił się w wymiarze i prosi draconequusa, aby wskazał mu drogę powrotną. Discord wysyła go w kierunku, gdzie prawdopodobnie ma znajdować się dziura bez dna, skąd kucyk będzie już potrafił wrócić do domu. Gdy listonosz odlatuje, stwór zaczyna zastanawiać się, kogo powinien zabrać na przyjęcie. Na Gali thumb|Witamy państwa!W następnej scenie przenosimy się do Canterlotu i widzimy początek wielkiego wydarzenia, jakim jest Galopująca Gala. Księżniczka Celestia rozmawia z Twilight Sparkle. Dziękuje jej, że pomogła w przygotowaniach do tegorocznego przyjęcia. Alikorn skromnie odpowiada, iż chciał tylko odrobinę odciążyć mentorkę. Chwilę potem słyszymy dźwięk trąbki oraz zapowiedź Discorda i jego gościa, Smooze'a. Wszyscy goście są przerażeni pojawieniem się glutowatego stwora, a niektóre klacze tracą nawet przytomność. Smooze wchłania jedną z trąbek, jednak Discord nie widzi nic złego w zachowaniu swego gościa. Stwierdza, że po prostu bardzo podobają mu się błyskotki. Nieco zdenerwowana Twilight uspokaja Celestię mówiąc, że zajmie się tym problemem, po czym podchodzi do Discorda i wyjaśnia mu, że powinien uważać na swojego przyjaciela. Draconequus obiecuje, że będzie to robił oraz pyta się, czy księżniczka wie, gdzie jest Fluttershy. Spotkanie z Fluttershy Discord wraz ze Smoozem wchodzą do jednej z sal, gdzie przy stoliku siedzą rozmawiające Fluttershy i Tree Hugger. Bohater bardzo cieszy się na widok przyjaciółki i niemal natychmiast do niej podchodzi, jednak klacz zdaje się go nie zauważać.thumb|left|No weź Fluttershy, ja też tu jestem Dopiero gdy Discord głośno symuluje kaszel, Fluttershy zwraca na niego uwagę i radośnie się z nim wita. Pegazica jest bardzo zaskoczona, iż stwór zjawił się na Gali, ponieważ myślała, że nie przyjdzie. Discord zaprzecza, po czym wita się z Tree Hugger, pomyłkowo nazywając ją Tree Friend. Przyznaje, że ma pewne trudności z zapamiętaniem jej imienia. Zielona klacz wita się z draconequusem tak, jakby dopiero co go poznała. Okazuje się, iż Tree nie pamięta ich poprzedniego spotkania. Kiedy Discord jej to uświadamia, klacz jest przekonana, że ma on na myśli spotkanie w innym wcieleniu. Draconequus chcąc wzbudzić zazdrość u przyjaciółki, opowiada o tym, jak bardzo cieszy się, że mógł przyjść na Galę ze swoim najlepszym i najstarszym kumplem.thumb|Discord i jego kumpel Fluttershy początkowo myśli, że stwór ma na myśli ją, jednak Discord wyśmiewa to, po czym tłumaczy, że mówił o Smooze'im. Chwilę potem przedstawia klaczom zielonego stwora, po raz kolejny myląc imię Tree Hugger, tym razem z Tree Embrace. Kucykowi bardzo podoba się to przezwisko. Tymczasem Fluttershy zastanawia się, dlaczego przyjaciel nigdy nie powiedział jej o Smooze, skoro są oni tak blisko. Proponuje, aby któregoś dnia wraz z nim i Tree Hugger wybrali się na wspólny obiad, lecz Discordowi nie podoba się ten pomysł. Pegazica oznajmia, iż ona oraz Treeze (tak nazywa swą przyjaciółkę) bardzo chciałyby się kiedyś spotkać i porozmawiać. Słysząc przezwisko, Discord stwierdza, że jest dziecinne, a po chwili odchodzi, gdyż słyszy krzyk i odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Discord pozbywa się gościa Discord chcąc zaimponować Fluttershy, postanawia na chwilę pozbyć się gościa.thumb|left|Do zobaczenia, Smooze! Nakazuje Smooze'iemu zostać w ogrodzie, po czym idzie porozmawiać z klaczą. Zauważa, że ona, jej gość i przyjaciółki stoją nieopodal śmiejąc się z jakiegoś żartu. Błyskawicznie pojawia się wśród nich, aby również zacząć się śmiać. Prosi zdziwioną Fluttershy, aby opowiedziała Tree Hugger historię o tym, jak wybrali się razem do sklepu i kupili dwa torty zamiast jednego. Klacz robi to, jednak sama nie widzi w tej opowieści nic zabawnego. Discord wyjaśnia, że pegazica ominęła cały dowcip w tej sytuacji i ma nadzieję, że przynajmniej Tree Hugger zrozumiała. Jednak klacz wnioskuje z historyjki jedynie to, że draconequus lubi ciasta. Zrezygnowany Discord tłumaczy: Problemy ze Smoozem Nagle z zewnątrz słychać krzyki Rarity. Przestraszona Twilight szybko otwiera drzwi, a biały jednorożec wpada do sali cały w zielonej mazi Smooze'a. Skarży się, że stwór zabrał jej klejnoty. Chwilę potem widzimy, jak robi on to samo z biżuterią innych gości, przez co zaczyna coraz bardziej rosnąć. Księżniczka Przyjaźni gniewnie zwraca uwagę Discordowi przypominając, iż obiecał pilnować swojego gościa.thumb|Co za niespodziewane spotkanie... Draconequus lekceważąco odpowiada, że ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, lecz po chwili zauważa zdziwione spojrzenie Fluttershy i zakłopotany dodaje, że chętnie zajmie się swoim przyjacielem. Wyczarowuje odkurzacz, za pomocą którego wciąga zniszczoną sukienkę Rarity. Zawstydzona klacz odchodzi. Twilight wdzięcznie ogłasza wszystkim uczestnikom przyjęcia, iż mogą wrócić do zabawy, ponieważ wszystko jest już w porządku. Chwilę po tym zdenerwowany Discord robi wyrzuty swojemu gościowi. Zamyka go w zamkowym schowku i oznajmia, że wróci do niego po Gali, po czym zirytowany odchodzi. Jest jednak nieświadomy tego, że zostawił Smooze'a w skarbcu pełnym biżuterii, złota i drogocennych klejnotów. Discord mistrzem komedii Władca Chaosu za sprawą magii pojawia się na żyrandolu, tym samym obserwując całą salę. Gdy zauważa Fluttershy, która świetnie bawi się z nową przyjaciółką, wpada we wściekłość. Magicznie przygasza światła oraz wyczarowuje scenę, po czym entuzjastycznie wita się ze zdziwionymi kucykami. Zaczyna opowiadać żarty, które nikogo nie śmieszą, a Twilight Sparkle zaczyna mieć dosyć dziwnego zachowania draconequusa.thumb|left|Łapiecie? Tymczasem zza drzwi znajdujących się naprzeciwko sceny zaczyna żarzyć się dziwne, złotawe światło, jednak wszyscy są zajęci występem Discorda i nie zauważają tego zjawiska. Stwór wciąż opowiada swoje dowcipy, coraz bardziej się przy tym wysilając. Zdenerwowany dopytuje publiczności, dlaczego nie bawią ich najbardziej podstawowe żarty. Maud Pie obojętnym tonem mówi, że to on jest podstawowym żartem, co rozbawia wszystkich oprócz samego draconequusa. Smooze rozrabia Tajemincze drzwi świecą się coraz bardziej, a po chwili wypływa z nich glutowata, zielona masa, która zalewa całą salę przyklejając kucyki do posadzki.thumb|right|Mogliśmy tego uniknąć, Fluttershy... Nawet zaklęcia księżniczek Twilight i Celestii nic nie zmieniają. Przyklejone do okien Fluttershy i Tree Hugger również czują się bezsilne. Podchodzi do nich Discord, który oznajmia, że tej sytuacji można było uniknąć, gdyby pegazica zabrała na Galę kogoś innego, tym samym pokazując, jak bardzo jest zazdrosny. Tymczasem Tree zauważa, że Smooze jest bardzo niespokojny i pobudzony, lecz draconequus uważa, że nie ma ona żadnej wiedzy na temat rzadkich stworzeń. Jego zdaniem zielony stwór po prostu dobrze się bawi i nie można mu tego zabronić. Tree Hugger zdaje się nie przejmować złośliwymi uwagami Discorda. Terapia dźwiękowa Klacz opowiada towarzyszom, że takie pobudzenie zmysłów zawsze ją uspokaja, dlatego zielonemu stworzeniu na pewno też by to pomogło.thumb|left|Wyluzuj Smooze, wyluzuj Po chwili, ku zdziwieniu draconequusa, Tree zaczyna wydobywać z siebie pieśń, przez którą glutowate ciało Smooze'a delikatnie faluje, a sam stwór wydaje się być bardzo zrelaksowany. W ciągu kilku sekund zbiera się on do kupy, tym samym oczyszczając uczestników imprezy z lepkiej mazi. Wszystkie kucyki radośnie dziękują klaczy za pomoc w uspokojeniu Smooze'a. Fluttershy jest bardzo dumna z przyjaciółki, przez co Discord wpada w coraz większą złość, którą okazuje gniewnym spojrzeniem i zgrzytaniem zębami. Tymczasem Tree Hugger dziękuje wiwatującym kucykom, a następnie wyjaśnia im, dlaczego zwykła magia nie zadziałała, gdy księżniczki starały się powstrzymać stwora. Wściekłość Discorda thumb|Luzik, po prostu wysyłam cię do innego wymiaru! Wtem rozzłoszczony draconequus przerywa przemowę klaczy. Wyznaje on, że ma dość Tree Hugger, lecz ona zaleca mu jedynie obniżyć tony. Wzbudza to u Discorda jeszcze większą złość, zwłaszcza że kucyk zwraca się do niego jak do dobrego kumpla. Stwór unosi do góry łapę, a następnie z użyciem swych szponów otwiera portal, do którego z pomocą lewitacji przyciąga zdziwioną Tree Hugger, dotychczas stojącą wśród przyjaciół. Gdy zagląda ona do wnętrza portalu, zastaje tam dziwną, pacynkową scenkę. Klacz natychmiast pyta draconequusa, co to takiego, na co ten odpowiada, iż nie ma się czym martwić, ponieważ on zamierza tylko ją tam wysłać. Okazuje się, że motywem jego działania jest zazdrość o Fluttershy, co potwierdza sam Discord: Nagle żółta pegazica stanowczo nakazuje przyjacielowi przestać i uwolnić Tree Hugger. Jednakże Discord nie bierze jej słów na poważnie; zaczyna żartować, że gdy już pozbędzie się kucyka, razem się z tego pośmieją przy wtorkowej herbatce. thumb|left|Łapiesz przynętę, Smooze?Wyczarowuje nawet stolik z serwisem do herbaty oraz dwa krzesła, dla siebie oraz towarzyszki. Przyjaciółki Fluttershy ogłaszają, że pomogą w powstrzymaniu złych zamiarów stwora, ale Discord szybko krzyżuje ich plany, nasyłając na nie Smooze'a zwabionego świecącą dyskotekową kulą potoczoną w kierunku kucyków. Tymczasem draconequus opowiada Fluttershy, że właściwie wyświadcza Tree Hugger przysługę, ponieważ wymiar, do którego planuje ją wysłać jest naprawdę piękny. Swe słowa stara się udowodnić pokazując obrazy w wyczarowanym zwierciadle. Kłótnia z Fluttershy. Przeprosiny thumb|right|To co, zgoda?Sfrustrowana Fluttershy z pretensją pyta przyjaciela, dlatego się tak zachowuje, skoro wszyscy dobrze się dogadywali, lecz draconequus temu zaprzecza. Uważa on bowiem, że pegazica zniszczyła ich przyjaźń, zapraszając na galę Tree Hugger. Fluttershy tłumaczy, że zaprosiła przyjaciółkę, bo dzielą zainteresowania i to wcale nie oznacza, że nie chciała dłużej przyjaźnić się z Discordem. Zawstydzony draconequus zaczyna sobie zdawać sprawę, że popełnił błąd. Przyznaje, że powinien trochę wychillować. Następnie zaczyna tłumaczyć, że zachował się tak, bo wciąż nie wie za wiele na temat przyjaźni. Fluttershy daje mu jedynie do zrozumienia, iż powinien kogoś przeprosić. Discord wyczarowuje kwiat, który wręcza żółtej pegazicy, lecz ona natychmiast wytrąca go z łapy stwora i oznajmia, że miała na myśli Tree Hugger.thumb|left|Przepraszam, Tree Hugger Zmieszany Discord pstryka palcami, dzięki czemu zielona klacz miękko opada na ziemię, gdzie czeka przygotowana poducha. Fluttershy z ulgą przytula uwolnioną przyjaciółkę, a draconequus uspokaja Smooze'a wyciągając z niego wielką kulę zrobioną z biżuterii gości i kosztowności wchłoniętych w skarbcu. Następnie podchodzi do Tree Hugger i przeprasza za swoje zachowanie, a nawet przytula koleżankę. Klacz nie jest na niego zła, ale uprzedza, że będzie go mogła szczerze przytulić dopiero, gdy oczyści swą czakrę. Discord radośnie odpowiada: Epilog Pod koniec odcinka widzimy, jak wszystkie kucyki świetnie bawią się na Galopującej Gali. Discord przeprasza Smooze'a za swój egoizm. Glutowaty stwór wybacza mu to, co potwierdza pocałunek złożony na policzku draconequusa. Discord ogłasza, że cieszy się, iż ma teraz wielu przyjaciół. Maud Pie mówi, że też lubi to uczucie.thumb|right|Księżniczko, o czym ty mówisz?! Pinkie dodaje, że wprowadzenie odrobiny chaosu uczyniło przyjęcie ciekawszym, po czym zaprasza Smooze'a do tańca. Następnie widzimy rozmowę Twilight Sparkle z Księżniczką Celestią. Lawendowy alikorn ze smutkiem przeprasza mentorkę za to, że nie udało jej się zapanować nad sytuacją. Mimo wszystkich zdarzeń władczyni Equestrii nie jest zła. Uważa nawet, że była to najwspanialsza gala od lat. Zdziwiona Twilight nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego mentorka tak myśli. Celestia tłumaczy: Galeria en: Make New Friends But Keep Discord Kategoria:Odcinki 5 sezonu